H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 12: Crime
Crime & Punishment is the 12th episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Rikki inadvertently uncovers some counterfeit cash from a sale at the café and when following it up, finds herself held by criminals on their boat. It's her birthday and when Rikki fails to arrive at her own surprise party in the Moon Pool, Cleo and Bella go in search of her. They find themselves needing Will's help and through this are forced to reveal to him the truth about the whole trios' identities as mermaids. Will helps them free Rikki from the criminals on the boat only to narrowly escape when it catches fire in the rescue. At the café, Sophie finds the girls' mermaid inspired birthday gift for Rikki and edges closer to their secret. Fortunately, Will retrieves it and delivers it to Rikki, sensing it required saving from his suspicious sister. Will's actions seal his place in the group – but it's something Zane is unhappy about. Trivia *This is the not only episode where a main character is captured (Rikki is tied and gagged with duct tape); this would also occur in other episodes as well. *Will finds out that Rikki and Cleo also are mermaids in this episode. *Rikki celebrates her birthday in this episode. She is the only girl to celebrate her birthday besides Cleo. *The song "Happy Birthday to You" is mentioned by Lewis at the end of the episode after Rikki blows out her candles. (Or is it For She's a Jolly Good Fellow?) This may concern to his quote: "We didn't even sing the song." *Rikki's birthday cake reappears as a sample item you can use in H2O: Just Add Water. Allusions Notes *Alan David Lee as Don Sertori is credited, but does not appear in the episode. Quotes :Rikki: This isn't a Birthday present is it? :Cleo: Definitely not. :Bella: Think of it as a really late Christmas present. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Sophie Benjamin - Taryn Marler *Chris - Leon Cain *Steve - Damien Garvey Gallery Sophie.png File:Will Fighting.jpg File:Rikki's Birthday.png File:Rikki Taped.jpg File:Leaping From The Boat.jpg S03E12.jpg File:Rikki Kidnapped.jpg File:Bscap0234.jpg File:Bscap318.jpg Substanciakinesis 2.gif File:Bscap1291.jpg File:Bscap1085.jpg Substanciakinesis 1.gif File:Water Mermaid.png File:Water Mermaid 2.jpg File:Girls and Lewis at Rikki's Birthday.jpg Girls and her Lewis at Rikki's Birthday.jpg Rikki's Birthday.jpg Criminal Chris.png Steve.png 3x12 cleo, bella, will and rikki jump.gif 3x12 will money.jpg 3x12 bella sadly.gif 3x12 Bella and Cleo at the moon pool.gif 3x12 Cleo and rikki rescue.gif 3x12 Cleo, Bella and will trying to rescue Rikki.gif 3x12 Cleo, Bella and will trying to rescue Rikki 2.gif 3x12 The girls swimming.gif 3x12 The girls swimming (2).gif Behind the scenes Behind.png File:Lewis Cake.png Video pl:Zbrodnia i kara Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water